


Couch Cuddles

by DontKillBugs



Series: Weblena Week Prompts! [16]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Older Characters, Platonic Cuddling, mild poly elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillBugs/pseuds/DontKillBugs
Summary: Webby's lap is very, very comfy. Lena cuddles up and falls asleep in it. Violet wants in.Weblena Week 2019, Day 15: Happy





	Couch Cuddles

Webby sighed contently, leaning against the end of the couch. She stared out the window, watching the evening rain patter down onto the glass. Thunder rumbled in the distance, strangely comforting.

The house was silent, save for the gentle rattle of the ceiling fan.

A gentle snore drew Webby's attention away from the window, and she smiled.

In Webby's lap, Lena snored softly. The duck witch, clad in a tank top and pajama pants, shifted sleepily, leaning her cheek into Webby's lap. Webby softly reached down, brushing Lena's hair out of her eyes. In her sleep, Lena smiled.

In the years since Lena's time with the She-Devil, it had taken a lot of work before she could go a full night's sleep uninterrupted by nightmares or bad memories.

Now? Lena could and would fall asleep instantly in Webby's lap. It was her favorite spot, softer than any pillow. In Webby's strong arms, Lena had never felt more safe.

The front door's lock clicked as V. Sabrewing unlocked it. V. stepped inside, shivering from the rain. Raising her wrist (pink beads), Violet whispered something under her breath. There was a shimmer as the rain soaking her evaporated from her feathers and clothes. Within seconds, she was dry, with her clothes as warm as if they had just come out of the dryer.

Webby raised a single finger to her beak. "Shhhhh. Hey, Violet."

Spying the two, Violet grinned. "Awww." She sat down on the coffee table, gazing at Lena's sleeping form. "You two are adorable together."

Webby gently nudged Lena's shoulder. "Lena, wake up. Violet's here."

Without opening her eyes, Lena mumbled. "No. Can't get up, I've got ebola."

Webby giggled. "Do you want to go up to bed?"

Lena shook her head into Webby's lap. "No. You're too comfy."

Violet smiled. "That's it, let me in on this." She clambered over onto the couch, interlacing herself with Lena and Webby. Lena moaned softly, hugging Violet close. "Oh gosh, Vee, you're so _warrrrm."_

Laying her head on Webby's stomach, Violet sighed. "We should do this more often." Within seconds, Violet's eyes were closed, and she was breathing gently.

Webby leaned her head back, joyful tears in her eyes. Taking care not to disturb them, she gently hugged the two closer.

"Mine." she whispered.

Lena smiled, hugging herself closer to Webby. "Yours."

Violet lazily snapped her fingers, and a blanket thrown over Lena's armchair floated through the air, gently wafting over the three of them.

Snuggling down under the blanket, Webby felt her eyelids growing heavy. "G'night."

"Good night."

"Night, Webby."


End file.
